Hey, Mambo!
by Gooniegirl3333
Summary: A song, a dance, a pair of hips, and a make-up compact. A one-shot about Natalia's hips and Ryan's peeping eyes... Just some good ole fun! Set in Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, I know! I need to finish "Through Her Eyes." Not too sure what's keeping me from writing the next chapter, but if anything, I will have SOMETHING up by Sunday. Seriously sorry!

Anyway, I got the idea for this when I turned to the "George Lopez Show" (sitcom). For those who don't know, Eva La Rue played his sister, and in this particular episode, she was teaching Max how to dance, :: snickers :: .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own: the show, the song, the characters, the characters movements, etc... (put I'll say I choreographed, =) )

All thoughts are italicized and belong to Ryan, =). Takes place between Flight Risk and Target Specific…

* * *

Rubbing his eyes for the third time in the last 30 minutes, Ryan let out an exasperated yawn. It took a couple of days, but the team finally solved a case involving the murder of an aspiring actress. Walking down the hall of the lab, Ryan swore himself a nice, long and hot shower followed by the comfort of his own sheets. There was nothing standing between him and a gracious snooze.

The constant of a beat resonated against the walls of the lab causing Ryan to pause mid-step. The beat accompanied with a Latin syncopation continued followed by the giggling of women, female voices he knew well enough. Hunting down the melody, he began to realize its origin: the break room.

"Calleigh, come on!" begged Natalia, pulling her friend up from sitting by the arm. "How are you going to learn if you don't even try?"

"I told you, Nat, I can't shake my hips that way!" Calleigh protested, probably for the millionth time.

_Shake? Hips? _

"Cal, I thought you took dance lessons growing up?" Natalia continued to move freely to the melody.

"Uh, yeah, that was ballet. I tried extremely hard to stay away from jazz," Calleigh clarified before Natalia attempted to lift the blonde back up.

Before coming any closer to the threshold, an idea evolved. Trailing his eyes around the area, Ryan spotted Paula, the patrol officer, at the front desk. He quickly scurried his legs towards the female with an energetic expression.

"Paula, do you have one of those round things—"

Paula starred at him blankly.

"You know, those make-up things," Ryan persisted, shaping the object with his hands, "with the mirror and the—"

"Oh, you mean a 'compact'?" Paula leaned back, an eye brow raised in amusement.

"Yes, that! Can I borrow it?"

"Need to cover up those circles under your eyes?" she joked, giggling at his eagerness.

"Paula, please!" Clasping his hands together, Ryan pulled out his puppy dog eyes. This action seemed to work as Paula slowly lifted her purse, and carefully rummaged through it trying to find the item. She smirked at Ryan's antsy movement. Cautiously, Paula reached out her hand holding the makeup to Ryan, pulling it back kiddingly before handing it over.

Ryan barely breathed a "thank you" before rushing back towards the sensual music.

"Don't break it!" Paula exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan searched his eyes around for any on-lookers waiting to call him out on his sleuthing. Noting his clearance, he gently and cautiously placed his back against the wall next to the threshold and slid the now-opened compact towards the door opening. His eyes widened pleasingly at the sight.

_Oh, damn…_Ryan thought.

"Ow!" Natalia sang as she isolated her hips from her body. "Come on, Calleigh, quit being so shy! Eric will love this," she sang, casting an encouraging smile.

_He's not the only one…_Ryan tried to contain himself...wasn't working.

"Can't we at least change the song?" Calleigh slightly whined. "Maybe to a easier beat?" Rolling her eyes, Natalia bent down toward her pink iPod and shuffled through her playlist.

"Oh, you'll know this one," Natalia stated, wagging her finger at the blonde CSI. Instantly, the song "Mambo #5," began to project from the tiny mp3 player.

"Love this!" exclaimed Calleigh as she jumped up from her seat. Calleigh followed as Natalia wiggled her hips left and right. "Okay, so it's like a figure 8?"

"Pretty much!" Natalia declared.

_Wow... I didn't know hips could move like that. _

"Perfect!" Natalia proclaimed, shaking her hips as she circled herself. "Now try this. It's La Lavadora."

"I know this!" Calleigh shouted. Both women began to frame their bodies with their arms, obviously becoming more and more relaxed to the tune. "Nat, you are an awesome teacher!"

_Yeah, you could teach me any day. _

From the receptionist desk, Paula bit back a cry of insane laughter as she watched Ryan unknowingly begin to move his hips to the beat - or maybe to something else. Still, he held on to the compact, vowing to not miss a move.

"A little bit of Eric in my life," Calleigh sang as Natalia almost doubled over in laughter. "What? I know you want to sing it, too!"

"Not about Eric!" Natalia continued her giggling fit, fighting to resume her dancing.

"Oh, I know who's name you would say..." Calleigh stopped mid-dance and looked towards the doorway. "Speak of the devil," she remarked, pointing towards the tiny little mirror with a certain set of hazel eyes encompassed in them, "I think we have an audience."

Realizing he'd been made, Ryan rushed a marathon over to Paula, hastily throwing the compact to her, which she barely caught before hitting the desk.

"Thank you, Paula!" Ryan exclaimed as the two female CSIs peered out from the break room, their eyes traveling around the lab before stopping in Ryan's direction. "You have a great night!" With that, he turned on his heels to head out. "Oh, hi, ladies!" Ryan waved at Calleigh and Natalia ambitiously. See you tomorrow," he stated, almost too cheery.

The three women gazed at each other, slight confusion from all corners. Shrugging, Calleigh and Natalia stepped back in the break room, the music still blaring.

"Somebody likes you..." Calleigh sing-songed.

"Uh, okay," Natalia attempted to ignore the blonde's remark by returning to her dancing.

"A little bit of Ryan in your life," Calleigh joked.

"Shut up!" Natalia shouted, but she couldn't help the smirk emitting from herself...or the twinge in her core.

"A little entertainment before heading home?" Eric stepped out in front of Ryan before he had time to make his embarrassing escape.

"Uh, what?" Ryan faked.

"Like what you saw?" Eric continued interrogating.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Ryan replied, his eagerness to leave evident in his shifting eyes.

"You weren't checking out Calleigh, were you?"

"Oh, no! I would—Delko, believe me! I would never check out Calleigh," Ryan stated as Eric raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Not that she isn't beautiful, she is! It's just—I—uh," Ryan desperately attempted to find the words that wouldn't result in his foot in his mouth.

"Relax, Wolfe," Eric chuckled. "I know who you were watching."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ryan repeated bluntly. "Gotta go!" With that, Ryan rushed for the stairway, which couldn't have taken any longer to get to.

"Whatever you say, Wolfe," Eric chuckled again. "Whatever you say." Walking off, Eric felt the melody emerge from his throat. "A little bit of Calleigh in my lab. A little bit of 'Talia in his bed," he joked, followed by a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Heehee, anyway...**

**Calleigh taking dance lessons growing up was an ode to Emily Procter being an actual dance major! (like me!) Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know! I know, I know, I know... more than ever, I know. You have been asking "Where in the world is the SC sequel! ?" You would be rightful to ask (I've been asking myself the EXACT SAME QUESTION). **_Answer:_** I've been suffering from a horrible case of writer's block. It's stemming from my massive fear that I won't be able to write anything to live up to SC, =(. BUT! I wrote this little extension, have been watching reruns, and am finally getting great ideas. (Though, you all are more than welcome to contribute.) I accept donations of all kinds, especially oreos.

Anyway, here is a little something to pass the time and help the withdrawl. It's set AFTER WISC. Also, the song on the radio is "Rhythm Divine" by Enrique Iglesias.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, the characters, or the song! I own the choreography, lol.

* * *

It had been two weeks.

_Two weeks_, thought Ryan, amazed he was able to survive even the last couple of days. The whispers, the gossip, the demoting stares…

Had it really been two weeks? The brown-haired CSI could still feel the punches, taste the blood, smell the sweat that evaporated from his body in that warehouse as if it was yesterday.

The dreams were beginning to diminish. Last night was the first time he slept to his alarm without waking in a cold sweat.

He was beginning to heal, maybe even forget.

Sitting in the break room, Ryan stared down at the envelope clutched mercilessly in his hands. A defeated smile perched upon his face, both excited and terrified about the information hidden inside the paper, the invitation.

Before the whole ordeal with the Russians became colossal to the lab, Ryan had promised his niece he would be her date to her elementary school's father-daughter dance later in the month. Her own father tried desperately to get the time off from work, but duty called in the form of a business trip. At that time, Ryan was pleased to accept the invite.

Now? Not so much. Minus the fact that his body was still in the recuperation stage, Ryan barely knew how to dance.

He told the psychologist about the small event (Horatio more or less encouraged him to see one). The psychologist thought it would benefit his "mental health." Ryan didn't find much agreement to this.

But he promised. No matter how shitty his day had been or will be, his niece didn't deserve the reciprocation.

"Hey, Ryan!" chirped a voice as a beautiful brunette stepped lightly towards the coffee machine, her heels clicking to a tempo. Groaning, Ryan sat up straight, the motion becoming less laborious every day.

"Hey, yourself," he quietly chimed back and hoped his quick shift in demeanor fooled her.

"You're looking much better," Natalia commended, her eyes peering over her shoulder briefly before returning to fix her cup of crime lab sludge. Pivoting on the balls of her feet, the female CSI leaned against the counter, carefully examining the beaten-down man across the room. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about getting into a fight with someone twice your size," she smirked.

The moment the painkillers began wearing off on that fretful day, Ryan knew he would have to concoct some kind of story to keep the questions minimal. The lab was already in an uproar about his actions with the evidence (not to mention that wonderful performance he displayed the moment he thought Billy was dead).

He was embarrassed enough; no need for his co-workers to know the entire truth.

"Yeah, teaches me," Ryan feigned. Already exhausted from the charade, Ryan speedily began to stand and leave (a couple of moans and groans audible). "Well, I think I'm due in trace, so I'll leave you to your coffee."

"What's that?" Natalia quickly prodded, a perfectly manicured finger pointing to the envelope that was falling carelessly to the tiled floor. Hastily, Ryan reached down and scooped up the paper, ignoring his own shooting pain in his legs.

"Uh, nothing," he quietly stated and attempted to shove the envelope into his back pocket.

"Nothing?" Natalia questioned jokingly with an arch brow. "Okay, Wolfe, if that's how you want to play it."

Pausing at the threshold, Ryan weighed his choices. _It won't hurt to let her in on this_, he thought. _Maybe it's time to start opening up? No matter how little._ Rolling his eyes, the CSI retraced his steps back into the room.

"Well, if you have to know," he gently smiled as his demeanor became less tense, "I have a father-daughter dance to attend."

Rockets of coffee spit from the brunette's lip in bewilderment, her body straightening up. "Fathe-? Ryan, when did you have a kid? !"

"I don't," he chuckled and smiled as he watched Natalia attempt to contain her surprise. "It's for my niece. Her dad can't make it, so I'm filling in."

"Aw, that's really nice, Ryan," the female chimed brightly and smiled. _It's so sweet how good he is with kids…_

"'Nice' would be the operative word," he grumbled, the paper crinkling within his nervous hands, "if I even knew how to dance." _Did I just say that?_ he thought, amazed at his blunt confession to the beautiful female before him.

"Is that all?" she exclaimed and placed her coffee cup upon a nearby table, rushing to Ryan's side. "Let me teach you! It's not that hard!"

"Nat, I'm a hopeless case," he whined, shuddering a bit as her silky hands grasped for his own rough skin. _Every time…_ "I don't think you could teach this." Ryan shot a disappointed look at his body.

"What, you don't think I have the skills?" she joked with a hurt look.

"No," he whispered under his breath, "I've seen your skills…" _and every single curve that comes with it._

"What?" Natalia inquired sheepishly, her voice timid. _Did he just say what I-?_

"Nothing," Ryan retorted as his face began transforming colors of crimson, "I just think it's a lost cause. And besides, I'm still sore from my… fight."

"It's okay," she replied, clearing her throat and composing herself, "I'll be gentle." After a small exchange of feeble grins, Natalia took Ryan's left hand in her right. "Now," she began, "you need to have proper posture." Gracefully, the brunette clasped his right hand and placed it nervously against her opposite hip.

A tense, shaky silence consumed them.

"So," Natalia suddenly gulped and placed her left hand atop his shoulder. "Step to me with your left foot, together, step away with your right foot, together." With hesitation, Ryan began moving with Natalia's eager steps, his eyes still peering down at his own feet, careful to not stop on her toes.

"Good, good!" she applauded. For a brief moment, Natalia pulled away only to turn on a nearby radio and return back to her previous, comfortable position. "I figured we could use a beat," she grinned, Ryan returning the sweet expression. "Now, just listen to the music."

Ryan began to blush once more as he listened to the melodic tune, a Latin beat. Ever since that evening involving the compact mirror, Ryan found himself listening to more and more Latin tunes on the way home.

The steps began again, Ryan following the Latina's feet as she changed the direction every other measure. Giggling, Natalia reached for the male's chin and lifted his eyes to her eyes.

"If you look down, you will go down, got it?" she sweetly lectured. "Now, keep the steps going as I spin okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan squeaked as his eyes lowered to Natalia twisting hips. _Wow,_ he thought. _Front row seating._

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance," Natalia smirked, barely catching his stare as she came back around.

"Guess I was wrong," he chuckled. Quietly he began to hum to the music, gaining a bright, cheeky smile from the brunette. "All I need is to look in your eyes," he sang on key.

"So, you know this song!" Natalia exclaimed. Their movements became more carefree and fluid.

"I've heard it once or twice," he lied with a wink.

The two moved dangerously smooth, closer and closer until their bodies were mere inches away. The music carried them to somewhere in each other's eyes. The room faded as the music cascaded above them, their bodies floating endlessly.

Ryan's hands moved about Natalia, who took well to the gesture and caressed his face accordingly. The movements became natural, every nook and cranny filled with desire.

The song faded away, their motion slowing together to a stop but their lips closing in…

An enormous thunder of applause circled Ryan and Natalia. They looked around to realize the audience they obtained, the eyes of labrats and technicians glued to the sight through the glass.

"Go, Wolfe!" Eric joked above the cheer.

"Ah, so that's how the hips are supposed to move," Calleigh grinned as she pushed her way into the break room.

Eyes wide, Ryan and Natalia noticed their casual grasp of each other's body and abruptly let go.

"Uh, I have to-," Ryan choked.

"Yeah, I need to-," Natalia agreed as both rushed out of the room, past the acquired spectators with their eyes darting away from anyone's focus.

The crowd scattered soon after, their snickering and whispers complete with the day's new intriguing gossip.

Unable to control her giggling, Calleigh took to the new song on the radio, swaying her hips side to side.

"Oh, Eric!" she crooned. "Why don't you ever dance like that with me?" Striding up to the blonde, the Cuban took her by the hips.

"Maybe later tonight?" he teasingly whispered into her ear, glancing around every few moments to see if the lab was watching. Though, there was little to worry about; the workers were still too zealous to their previous entertainment.

A few minutes of public display wouldn't hurt.

**x0x**

Catching her breath, Natalia stumbled into the DNA Lab. She closed her eyes, recalling the sensation she felt only minutes ago.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

"Looked a lot like attraction to me," Valera joked behind the brunette from the open door. She held back a pout of laughter as she crossed the room.

"Shut up," Natalia spat back, though she couldn't stop a gleam of a smile form.

A quiet shrill rang from her pocket.

She pulled out the cell phone and bit the side of her mouth, attempting to contain the threatening smile even more.

_Thanks, Teach_, it read.

Her eyes shot up to a mirrored smile across the lab, only glass walls separating them.

A quiet buzz sounded from the cell phone in Ryan's hand.

_Anytime_, it read.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, the CSI meandered mindlessly to the computer.

He was the topic of gossip… again.

But he didn't mind it this time.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, =). More dancing! Everybody!


End file.
